Pureblood
by Poetic Possession
Summary: Roxanna, has power at the cost of her virginity. Her families blood is old and pure. Voldemort wants her, more than the Elder wand. But tragedy hits when she falls for no other but Draco Malfoy, putting both their lives in danger! READ TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!


_**Hey everyone this is my first time writing for Draco, and I love it he is one of my favourite characters. To make clear Draco isn't at Hogwarts any more he is eighteen and the same goes for Harry, Hermione and Ron. I've slowed everything down so that the battle of Hogwarts hasn't happened yet. Voldemort is still alive and Harry is still looking for Horcrux's. PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW SO I KNOW WHETHER TO CONTINUE POSTING NEW CHAPTERS!**_

~Pureblood~

PROLOGUE:

Its survival, a human depends on it, leans on it, breathes it and listens to it. To defy it, shows the greatest strength of all. It shows love, the love of someone else's life over your own...

I felt his porcelain fingers trace my neck, leaving a trail of sparks setting my skin on fire, as blood rained around us. I tasted his blood upon my lips, as an ecstasy overwhelmed us into a frenzy. Unsure, alone and dying, all we had left was each other's presence as dusk began to fade.

"Draco, I love you"

He tilted his heard towards me, his eyes reflecting on the cold marble floor.

"And I will love you forever"

"Forever?"

And then with dark and loving eyes he pulled me into his arms and cradled me, while he whispered into my ear...

"Forever"

Even though I knew that wasn't enough time...

* * *

I walked in the rain, the weather pounded against my coat and the wind kept pulling at my hair. It was miserable; though I was pleased when I reached the Leaky Cauldron at last.

The air smelt of tobacco and spices, I knew I was on a fixed time frame but I couldn't help myself to sitting down and taking up on a quick fire whiskey to lighten my mood. Tom was the usual cherry self, of course he didn't know who I was I always kept my hood up. It was dangerous times to know that... I well... existed... I left leaving twelve galleons, more than what I'd needed to pay. I just felt sympathy for Tom after all these years business had never been this bad. He would need it when worst comes to worst.

Diagon Alley was almost abandoned, not the way I had remembered it from my last visit. The occasional beggar was seen, I could never help myself to dropping a galleon into their open palms. I used to have it worse, but now that I have money this was the only good use I could find for it... this pureblood money... that I knew wasn't necessary.

I saw some death eaters coming up upon me as I trudged up to the steps of Gringott's; they shoved me aside like vermin. I needed to keep all my magic to myself and not defend myself in anyway, I couldn't give anything away. My virtue depended on it.

Once I was at the double doors I had to drop my cover other way's that wouldn't let me into my families' ancient vault. I only had so long before the goblins would notify Lord Voldemort. So I slipped off my cloak to allow everyone to see my shinning brown hair. I pushed the doors and swept through with a grace that only my families descendants would be able to mimic. I no longer felt trapped as I felt my blood red robes float in the air as if they were weightless.

By the time I reached the front desk with the head Goblin, all quills had been silenced and all the rustles of counting coins had dispersed.

"I would like entrance to my vault"

The goblin who appeared flustered gathered his papers, and looked over his half-moon spectacles and gazed at me in a wonder.

"Mr-s Balavantia"

His stutter annoyed me, I wasn't evil or anything.

"Anastasia is it?"

Why does everyone always think of my sister...?

"No it is Roxanna Balavantia. The youngest sibling, I wish to make a withdrawal and am interested in my vaults current status"

"Yes, very well... but I will need your wand..."

"And what in hell for?"

"Extra security... you understand... miss"

I pulled it out from the inside of my robes, passing it into the old knotted hands of the goblin. He glanced over it, passed it back as if he was just doing it to follow proto call. No one in their right mind would want to impersonate me... It would cost them their life.

"Marvellous..."

"Excuse me?"

"Your... wand... miss... very unique. You're... all cleared, if you will follow me, I shall take you to your vault."

This exchange reminded me of how superstitious goblins are.

By the time I had left Gringott's I had realised that my family's... money had tripled in size. Not to mention the treasures we have stored deep within. I left with only a mere small amount of 10,000 galleons. I would not return for many more years. The goblins new that I ran away to the edge of the world so I wouldn't have to get married... whereas my dearest sister, married, lost her virginity and comes in weakly just to line her purse with more gold and is in no danger from Voldemort due to her lack of virginity and young husband. If only life would have been that easy for me.

I added my robe making changes to it; instead of being black it was now dark metallic silver, So far it seemed I was out. All I have left is one little De-tour down knock turn alley which should be the most idiotic thing I have ever done. Many will know my face; the word has probably spread of my appearance already. Now all I had left was a personal visit...

As I walked down the pebbled dark road I came to the corner shop that housed my soon to be victim on the second floor. He would pay for his disloyalty, for trying to rape me into being his. I will never belong to anyone. No one except myself...

I'd never taken a life before, but I had so much pelt up rage. I couldn't give a damn. I unlocked his door with the flick of my wand. For an average seventeen year old it would have taken hours, but with all the adventures in the past year I had come to learn quickly.

As I entered, I dropped my hood and glared at the man, that wanted nothing more from me other than power, money and pleasure. He was curled up in the corner of the room blabbering to himself and to me, begging for mercy.

"Make it quick, please don't torture me,"

I was not the bloody cruciatus curse type, but as it seemed I knew I wasn't able to be able to go through with killing him. It suddenly dawned on me that I had been plotting to steal someone's life, but I still didn't want to let him off, to allow him to force himself on more women and girls. Women and girls that might not be able to fight back, so I cursed him with never being able to be sexual with a female... or a male. No one needed this low life scum, I obliviated his memory and left him.

As I stepped out of the shop with the bell ringing I prepared myself to apparate, but I was bumped into by a young man, a little older than myself with pale blonde and strong grey eyes. A warmth surged deep, deep down. I'd rather not mention where because I'd never felt like this. I was happy he couldn't see my face, but then a breeze shook my robe and my hood fell, allowing him to see my true self, not the hooded old woman that I may have appeared to be.

* * *

Her brown hair shined even in the grey London morning, her golden flecked eye had a depth to it that almost made me drown in mystery.

"Sorry, but excuse me I must be on my way"

The way her blood red lips moved was like a melody, the tone of her voice was like the song of a bird. Her cheek bones were astounding and her eyelashes fluttered like a millions butterfly wings as she was kept waiting for an answer.

* * *

"Ah, yes the fault is all mine, apologies. My name is Draco Malfoy, and you are"

He said with the charm of his harmonic voice.

A Malfoy, the damned trouble for me... and when his lord will realise that he had met me, the young man will be in trouble for letting me slip.

"Nice to meet you, I'm afraid I must go"

It ached to turn away from his grey eyes, as I tried to side step him of the side walk.

"You haven't given me a name,"

I couldn't look into his eyes

"I'm afraid that I can leave with you no name"

"So much mystery for such a young girl, come on leave me something"

This time I looked at the young man's pure features, I knew he was assigned already as a death eater, I needed to leave but my body ached to be separated from his searching glance.

"I really must go"

I began to move away but he grabbed my arm and he was closer than before, his eyes were so close to mine.

The curse was making him eager, I saw the sparkle in his eyes he wanted me.

"Give me anything"

I was mesmerised by him, he was so pale but he seemed so alive. Before I could control my emotions his breaths were against my cheek, warming them from the frost. I don't know who initiated the kiss but when it happened it felt like magnetism as our lips moulded to each other's. Unfortunately I heard the sound of arriving footsteps; I knew them from anywhere, Lucius Malfoy. I broke the kiss while Draco released a moan into my mouth aching for more.

"Balavantia is all I can leave you Mr Malfoy"

I murmured it against his lips before I apparated right in front of him, just before Lucius came into view. I was lucky.

* * *

She was the girl they were looking for, Roxanna Balavantia.

FUCK!

"Draco, have you seen the girl?"

FUCK! SHIT!

"No father, she is nowhere to be seen"

YOU IDIOT!

"Come now Draco we are meeting your mother at the manor.

And so I followed him, as I wondered what I should do, the girl was so beautiful and young... and her lips were as soft as roses and tasted like strawberries picked at midnight... whilst coated in dark hazelnut chocolate...

I knew then, that I wanted her. She was wildly intoxicating, and I could think of nothing else except the tremble of her lips when I initiated the kiss.

* * *

I should have been half way around the world by now, but curiosity peaked my eagerness to stay. Of course it was a lie; I actually desired to stay longer. To feel the young Malfoy tremble upon my skin once more...

People would've said I was crazy, spying on the Malfoy manor while Voldemort resided within, just aching to feel my presence.

I stayed still in the branch of a tree, just sitting hoping to see Draco Malfoy through a window, or if he ventured out into the garden.

Time passed slowly my bones were becoming stiff from the cold, no sight of any living being was seen until I felt a pulse of victory... I knew it was not my own, I had accomplished nothing until I saw the sparks being illuminated by numbers of death eaters wands aimed at the branch I was on.

My automatic reaction was to disapparate, I could not and I looked with annoyance upon myself that I was acting like such an idiot. Of course I couldn't, that would've been the first charm they used once they knew I was here.

I pulled myself back to reality as I began fighting off death eaters, it was easy so far, Bella, Lucius or their head cheerleader hadn't joined the attack yet, and also they were not trying to kill me but rather capture me.

I was bounding through the grounds; marble statues were being blown up around me by accident and also to delay me. I muttered an ancient spell that would put all the meant me for capture in a sudden time slip where they were frozen for just the right amount of time for me to get away. I was pleased with my work until my wand arm was grabbed and twisted into someone's hard chest as they ripped my hood off exposing me to their dark grey eyes

"Mystery girl, no longer just a bed time story"

_**He's got her now! But what will he do?! FOLLOW OR REVIEW to find out!**_

_**Lots Of Love**_

_**!SPOILER ALERT!**_

**_Roxanna will be meeting up with family soon...they will be forcing her into something... for her safety..._**

_**AND we will be introducing Mr Fred Weasley!**_

_**STAY TUNED!**_


End file.
